


One, Two, Anti's coming for you

by elaranova (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elaranova
Summary: Here’s a rough draft of a small antisepticeye blurb inspired by a tumblr post of mine, as well as Anti’s not so little appearances lately.. This is set in an AU where Jack & Anti are two different physical forms, instead of just two personas in one body. It could probably use some editing & rewriting but whatever.. Comments, opinions & suggestions are more than welcome! Hope you enjoy! xo





	

The yelling is incessant this time of day. It pounds through the rooms and reaches Anti in his hidden spot in between the walls. All he can do is rub his temples and wait for a quiet period, hoping it comes sooner rather than later. Luckily he can watch Jack through the eye on the shelf– his devoted Sam, plucked from his own socket and placed conveniently for Jack to find all those years ago. When Jack isn’t looking, Sam rolls a bit closer to him to give Anti a better view, occasionally scanning the room to make sure no big changes have occurred. It would be incredibly important to make notice of any sudden changes as soon as possible.

Because Anti is planning something.

His plan has been in the works for quite awhile now. He wishes he knew exactly how long, but time is a complicated and difficult thing for Anti to wrap his head around while he’s stuck in the strange in between world of not-quite-existing. Whenever he tries to keep track of the time on his own, it frustrates him dangerously. There have been many a times where he’s almost gone completely insane– although some may argue that he’d passed that point long ago– just trying to figure out what time the numbers on the clock meant and what that should mean for him.

His plan is almost complete now. It won’t be long before he can put it all into action and reap all the benefits that have come from waiting for so long. He’s been sharpening his finger nails, grinding them against the inside of the dry wall when no one is around to hear it. He can feel his teeth growing larger and sharper by the day, his body knowing that the big day will be arriving soon. It’s agony to wait, but he knows that things have to go over perfectly or else he’ll be back where he started– lost and locked away in a dark, damp place with nothing but the distant sounds of detached whispers to keep him company.

Anti wipes underneath the one eye that he still has, his hand coming away from his face covered in a green liquid that he wipes onto his pants. The leaking isn’t anything new. It’s stained his sweatshirt and it’s wiped all over his jeans. Some days it’s watery and odorless, while others it’s thick and gelatinous and smells like rotten eggs. He’s a bit thankful that it only comes from his eye now. At one point he found it leaking from his own gums, occasionally touching his tongue before he could wipe it away. It tasted rancid and he was sure that he would have thrown up had he have eaten anything in the past few years. Thinking about this made his stomach grumble and he placed his spindly-fingered hand on his midsection.

Before he has any time to focus much thought on his empty stomach and nearly meatless bones, his attention is pulled back to the room his counterpart is in. There’s movement happening– more so than usual at this time of day– and he channels his vision through Sam again to see what exactly was going on. It takes a minute for Sam to focus their small lens on the area around him. Even then, it’s difficult to figure out what he’s looking at after being away from the sight of the bedroom for a bit.

After a minute or so of adjustment, his sight is clear through the eye in the room and he’s able to find Jack. He seems to be shutting things down and putting things away. He seems to be getting ready to leave. Could this be true? Was he really leaving the room empty and deserted? This could be Anti’s chance to escape. This could be the moment he’d been waiting for.

He didn’t realize that he’d been holding his breath until he felt his lungs constricting, aching to expel the air inside them. Anti lets out a large breath and loses sight through Sam at the same time. He feels a bit more liquid drain out of the eye in his head and down his cheek as he blinks. He can’t see Jack anymore, and he can’t hear him either. Did he jump the gun with his assumptions?

He’s embarrassed to admit that he’s starting to panic.

However, only a few seconds pass before he here’s a golden sound. The door to the room opens, and then shuts again. Now everything is truly silent. He listens and waits and listens and waits. There’s no movement coming from inside the room, not in the slightest. His black heart is beating inside his chest, exciting bubbling in the green substance moving through his veins. He doesn’t want to take the time to look through Sam and check what’s going on. He doesn’t have the patience.

Instead, he takes one deep breath before pushing open a seamless panel in the wall. It shuts behind him. The room truly is empty. Jack is nowhere to be seen. It’s all but completely dark in the room, but he’s able to still see a small amount. He hears Sam rolling on the shelf a bit aimlessly for a bit before they seem to hit something and stop.

A sharp-toothed grin appears on his face and he takes the sweatshirt hood of his head. A deep laugh rumbles from somewhere inside his chest. He’s been waiting for so long, and now he’s ready. He’s finally free. Nothing is going to stand in his way. He’s ready to give Jack and his little humans a greeting they’ll never forget.

Look out, look out, wherever you are. Antisepticeye is coming for you.


End file.
